kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T.
is the first story in the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 5, 2004 on Cartoon Network and featured the winner of a Cartoon Network contest as a character named Numbuh 24. Information Plot At Gallagher Elementary, 4th Grade President James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield answers a few questions from reporters while making his way through a crowd of kids, then declares his intention to meet with the school board and negotiate with them to make school days shorter and pizza lunches mandatory, to the crowd's delight. He is then informed by Numbuh 1 that Sector V will be handling the security detail for his trip to City Hall, leaving Jimmy's Hall Monitor guards free to go play kickball. Jimmy privately tells Numbuh 1 he is actually uneasy about the whole thing, but Numbuh 1 assures him it will be fine. The group then boards School Bus 1, but Jimmy's secretary Anna is not allowed to board, being a "civilian". Shortly after, she is seen informing someone via radio that her entry to the bus was blocked. On the other end of the line is the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, who say that isn't a problem, and a mysterious shadowed figure is shown in the background. On the way to City Hall, Numbuh 3 spots an ice cream stand and Numbuh 1 allows her to go get some despite wanting to focus on the mission. But it turns out to be a trap and Numbuh 3 is left behind in the haste to escape the Ice Cream Men. However, more of them appear to attack the bus and despite Numbuh 4 and 5's efforts to keep them at bay, both of them are downed. While Numbuh 1 successfully defeats the Ice Cream Men on their tail, there are even more waiting up ahead, so Numbuh 2 takes the bus into the air. Jimmy and Numbuh 1 make small talk, during which Jimmy laments not being brave like him and not even being able to ask out the girl he likes. However, Numbuh 1 praises him for standing up for kid's rights which makes Jimmy feel better, though he is annoyed that Numbuh 1 voted for Muffy Jenkins, since Numbuh 1 thought the class election was a popularity contest. The conversation is interrupted when someone lands on the bus roof and then forces Numbuh 2 out of the driver's seat. Numbuh 1 and Jimmy are confronted by a robotic duplicate of Jimmy being controlled by the Delightful Children, which they obviously plan to use to get rid of the real Jimmy so the meeting with the school board will go according to their desire. Numbuh 1 opens the back door of the bus so the wind turbulence will pull the robot out, but instead the robot hangs onto and destroys one of the rocket engines, then punches Numbuh 1 across the bus. It is about to finish him off when Jimmy attacks it and the two of them get in a fight that ends with both hanging out the back of the bus. Jimmy stomps on the robot's head, sending it falling to the ground, and Numbuh 1, now in control of the bus, continues onward to City Hall. However, he takes the bus to a garbage dump, revealing he is aware "Jimmy" is actually the robot, which jumps at him but is pulled onto the bus roof by magnetic force. Numbuhs 5, 3, and 4 then work to put the bus in a crushing machine, destroying the trapped robot in the process. Meanwhile, the real Jimmy is safely brought to City Hall by Numbuh 2. Later on, Sector V is at Lime Ricky's celebrating the success of their mission and watch a live broadcast of Jimmy at City Hall. But to their shock, Jimmy proclaims the school day will now end at 8:25 PM, and there will be no more lunch breaks and triple homework. Father then appears next to him, apparently being responsible for this unexpected turn of events which means Sector V has a new mission to do. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 24 (debut) Allies *Andy (mentioned) *Sarah (mentioned) *Lime Ricky (cameo) *Marybeth March (cameo) *Hall Squad Villains *President James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield *Anna Worthington *DCFDTL (cameo) *Ice Cream Men *Teen Ninjas *Father (cameo) Locations *Gallagher Elementary *Scrap yard *City Hall *Lime Ricky's Bar 2x4 Technology *School Bus 1 *S.P.I.C.E.R. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *Radio gun *Communicators *Backpack helicopter Villain Technology *Ice Cream Trucks *Ice Cream Mobile *Teen Bikes and cars *Battle Ready Armor *President Jimmy Robot Transcript Operation: P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T./Transcript Trivia *This episode is a parody of Harrison Ford's 1997 movie, Air Force One. *Jimmy makes a double 'V For Victory' sign after his speech to the crowd in the beginning of the episode, which was a trademark of President Richard Nixon. *The sign Numbuh 4 crashed into was an ad for Rainbow Munchies. Gallery Groupoppresident.jpg P.R.E.S.I.D.E.N.T. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Father